Betekenis van Liefde
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Zoals Chaos Vincent het eeuwige leefde schenkt, schenkt Vincent hem inzage in liefde en vrienschap. Post DoC


**Titel**: Betekenis van liefde

**Genre**: Angsty, delen

**Samenvatting**: zoals Chaos Vincent een lang leven geeft, leert chaos van Vincent wat het is om lief te hebben…

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: alle karakters horen toe aan Square Enix.

--

Ze was een schoonheid.

Hij benijdde haar daarom. Voor haar levenslust, haar voorkeur voor het leven; haar passie en liefde voor het leven.

Zilver haar, kleine rimpeltjes, bijna uitgedroogde huid; het gaf haar een oude aanblik. Ze was erg oud.

Daar lag ze, op een bed met satijnen lakens en zachte fluwelen kussens, omringd door vazen gevuld met de gele en witte bloemen van Aerith's Kerk.

Met zijn goede, onbedekte hand, beroerde hij haar delicate nek, zoekend naar een polsslag. Er was er geen. Bezorgd legde hij zijn hele hand op haar hals, zoekend naar een pols. Nog steeds voelde hij geen.

Haar ogen dicht, haar gezicht ontspannen, alsof ze een van haar gelukkige dromen droomde.

Maar Marlene droomde de eeuwige droom; ze was niet meer.

'ga naar zusje Aerith… vind je thuis en geluk in haar liefde…' fluisterde Vincent zachtjes, het enige gebed dat hij ooit had gefluisterd.

Marlene, was dood.

Jaar na jaar, maand na maand, dag na dag had hij in de schaduwen gewaakt. Hij was er toen haar eerste kindje werd geboren, ze was alleen en ver van een degelijk ziekenhuis. Hij hield haar met de bevalling en ze vernoemde haar eerste kind naar hem, ook al was het een meisje: Valentina…

Toen Denzel stierf, zorgde hij voor haar, haar door de duistere tijd slepend. En toen al haar vier kinderen opgroeiden en slaagden op school, was hij gelukkig voor hen.

En toch werd hij geen dag ouder. Hij was nog steeds dezelfde. Geen grijs haar. Geen rimpels. Geen uitgedroogde huid.

Vincent Valentine, peetvader van Valentina, was nog steeds hetzelfde als 80 jaar geleden. En hij haatte hen.

_Het doet je pijn, niet waar?_

Houd je mond.

_Het doet je pijn, dat jou familie, de laatste van jou familie die echt om je gaf, gestorven is. Valentina leeft haar leven met haar kinderen en jij staat verder weg in de schaduwen, praktisch vergeten…_

Houd je mond! Jou aanwezigheid is hier niet gewenst!

_Oh, dat weerspreek ik, dat weerspreek ik… na al die jaren dat we samen zijn, mijn beste Vincent, is er niet iets dat je wilt?_

Lifestream.

_Ah… Rufus Shinra heeft dat ook geprobeerd. Hij faalde jammerlijk, en jij hielp hem falen. _

Nee. Lifestream. Een kans om dit vermoeide oude lichaam achter me te laten en terug te gaan naar daar waar het leven begint, naar mijn vrienden en familie. Om mijn geliefden te vinden.

_Dus je hield toch van haar? Ze was ver buiten je bereik. _

En dat moet zo blijven. Ik wil alleen slapen, mijn lichaam achter me laten en weggaan. Alles vergeten. Alleen dat is iets jij me niet kan geven.

_Ik begrijp het. Toch moet je voorzichtig zijn. Wanneer jij sterft, sterf ik ook. Dat is waarom ik je het eeuwige leven schonk. _

Ik wil geen eeuwig leven. Dat is jou zaak.

_Dan zij het zo. _

Valentina glimlachte vrolijk toen haar peetvader haar wederom kwam opzoeken. Zo af en toe kwam hij langs voor een kopje koffie en een praatje over alles en nog wat.

Voor hem was het alsof hij tegenover een oudere Marlene zat, toen ze nog leefde. Marlene werd 102 jaar oud.Valentine was 80 jaar oud en ze voelde dat haar leven snel zou eindigen.

'Hemeltje… ligt het aan mij, of word je grijs?' met een glimlach kamde ze door zijn haar met haar delicate oude vingers, 'je bent grijs geworden!'

Hij greep een handvol haar en keek vol verrassing ernaar. En niet alleen dat: zijn hand was oud, vol met rimpels en levervlekken.

_Je gaf mij alles toen ik het van je vroeg, om je familie en vrienden te beschermen. Je toonde mij liefde en vriendschap. Dat was jou gift aan mij. Dit is mijn gift aan jou. Wordt oud en sterf gelukkig. _

--

Vanuit de schaduwen keek een Cetra toe, _'Dank je Chaos…' _

_Graag gedaan Aerith…_

_-- _

Owari, ende, fin, fini, einde, the end


End file.
